Immaterial
by Tailz.Headz
Summary: Something's looming around the corner looking for a host. For something immaterial to attach itself to something it has to also be immaterial to make the whole thing "Material". A new unknown enemy emerges and has their eyes set on Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little idea that keeps playing in my head. Im giving it a shot. And defo want to know what you think so can I please get some reviews. I know its only the first chapter but I need to know incase its not good enough.

* * *

"Shadowcat take this one" Shouted Cyclops over the loud fighting.

Shadowcat was a code name for Kitty Pryde. She and a few others were what people called mutants, mutants being people with special abilities and powers due to the X-Gene. For some they have this gene randomly in others it is passed through family members. Like Spyke and Storm, who were Nephew and Auntie.

Shadowcat stopped running alongside her fellows and stood back letting people pass by her. The stimulation training they had was to infiltrate and destroy the necessary items the humans had to make sentinels. Sentinels were large robotic things with one purpose: Search and destroy any mutants. Her surroundings consisted of a dark night, dirt ground that rose with movement, and behind her she heard the door open to the building of a large grey factory. Kitty stood facing a bald man with a huge black trench coat; he had on long black faded jeans and big work boots. He held a sword out infront of him that had weird like black design inscriptions.

"Absorb the power" He said.

"Like what the hell?" Kitty said.

The bald man yelled brandishing his sword high as he charged at Shadowcat. Standing her ground the bald guy ran his sword through her. She neither yelled in pain nor stopped breathing. Instead she looked as calm as ever. There was no blood oozing from where the sword had supposedly pierced her in her stomache or out the back where it had ran all the way through. No Kitty merely just sighed.

"This like happens all the time" She said sounding dejected.

"Quit playing around Shadowcat we have a mission to do! Hurry up!" Shouted Cyclops a.k.a Scott Summers their group leader.

What no-one noticed was that the inscriptions on the sword began moving toward the girl. The designs moved in a forward motion up the sword. They disappeared once they flew into the girl's body.

Suddenly Kitty coughed a horrible gurgling cough that sounded terrible. Blood dribbled out her mouth and she seemingly stared at the red liquid with uncertainty. The bald man pulled the sword back to him and with a wicked grin disappeared into nothingness.

"Everyone mission completed head back to the X-Jet. Over and out" Jean grey spoke through their head transmittors.

Kitty looked around at her surroundings. No-one was around, the dust had settled and there were no scuffles or signs of fight. She started walking back to the X-Jet located a few metres away. Half way there she started stumbling and her vision slightly blurred.

She arrived infront of the group.

"Everyone here and accounted for Cyclops. Lets head off" Said Rogue counting everyone.

"It's standard procedure. What if this was real and we left someone behind?" Countered Jean.

Kitty coughed again and this time a bigger flow of blood oozed out of her mouth. She wiped it off before anyone noticed anything.

"Shadowcat your bleeding" Jean said looking at the young girl.

"Huh, really where?" she said sounding surprised.

And then Kitty felt it, like being stabbed all the way through with a sword. She looked down and nearly fainted but maintained her calm persona.

"Well like that's gonna be a nightmare to wash off" She mumbled.

There was a great big blood blotch on her uniform on her stomache, right where the bald guy had run the sword through. And with a jolt Kitty realised that he didn't run her through with the sword because she had phased so she wouldn't get any damage.

"Stop the stimulation!" Shouted Kurt waving his arms around looking frantic.

"What's happened?" asked Storm a.k.a Miss Munroe and to some Ororo.

"Aunty O' its K-girl she's injured!" Shouted Evan to Ororo.

The group down below watched as the stimulation disappeared and then they all froze. Kitty was still bleeding and it had gotten worse, they could now see that her uniform had a tear in it and was showing a wound that went strait to her back showing a small but dangerous black hole. Dropping to her knees Kitty clutched at her stomache.

"We need a hospital and NOW!" Shouted Jean.

A wave of panic spread throughout all the young mutants. Scott stared disbelievingly and frozen, Rogue and Kurt were looking at eachother and then looking back at Kitty, Jean was ushering all the new recruits out as best she could but many of them wanted to see what was happening. Sam, Bobby, Roberto, Amara and Jubilee were at the front of the crowd.

"Look if you don't all leave right now I will give you chores to do! GET OUT!" And with a tremendous yell from Jean the new recruits slowly backed out.

Wolverine or Logan as was his proper name, came bursting in, grabbed Kurt by his collar dragged him to Kitty and demand he teleport them three to the hospital right that moment. Just as Logan picked Kitty up Kurt grabbed a hold of the two.

And with a loud Bamf and limestone scent they were gone.

A few seconds later the three appeared in the emergency room of the hospital. The nurse sitting behind the front counter looked up and screamed before she feinted. Suddenly there was a rush of people doctors, and patients. More went to help the feinted lady and only a few helped with Kitty. Then it all took too much out of her Kitty, she then slowly blacked out

For the next few hours Kitty couldn't make out what was happening. She heard people speaking and felt movement but other than that she was completely oblivious to the world.

"She'll need immediate attention"...

"She needs surgery!"...

"She's losing alot of blood doc!"...

"This is a deathly wound. What happened?"...

"X-men pushing themselves harder, why isn't there a mutant who can heal?"...

"Doc will she be fine?"...

"I don't know if she'll ever recover. All she can do now is rest and hope for the

best"...

"She cannot stay here at the hospital while recovering, there are anti mutant supporters everywhere as of late"...

"Half pint can you hear us? We're going back to the institute. Just relax and rest"...

"Keety? Ve are heading off now"...

"Strait to the infirmary Logan"...

"Is she alright?"

"She's gonna live right?"

"Why isn't she speaking?"

"Clear off now before I give all of you more danger room sessions!"...

"There you go Half-Pint. Rest up kiddo you'll pull through"...

* * *

Elsewhere in a place far far away...

In the coldest place on earth Antarctica where it was all but white and blue, stood a lone large enough ice cape that could hold a castle. As a ferocious wind blew a man suddenly appeared with it. He was medium height, was bald with a huge black trench coat; he had on long black faded jeans and big work boots, and hanging on his back was a sheath with a sword placed firmly inside.

Suddenly he raised his arms above his head and chanted some strange words.

As soon as he stopped and lowered his hands a castle slowly materialized infront of him.

The castle itself was grandeur. Large ornate bricks were its walls, a few towers to the left and right of it, and a large wall surrounding the outskirts of it.

The strange man walked to the large wooden double doors and they swung open for him. The path split in three ways, one to the left or right and one going strait ahead. The man just walked forward not once turning left or right. His boots made a clicking sound against the hard tiled floor as he walked silently. There were no other people in his way walking. A few metres infront of him was a set of stairs just going forward. No spiral, zigzag or curve, just a strait forward, and then upward staircase.

He soon stood infront of a large metal door. Raising his hand he knocked once, twice and a double beat making four knocks.

"Come in" Said a raspy voice muffled by the door.

As he walked in the only light come from the doorway spreading out to the tips of someone's feet. Bowing down he neither spoke nor moved.

"Ahh so was the deed successful?" Said the raspy voice from behind the shadows.

The bald guy raised his head but kept his body bowed and nodded towards the hidden man.

"Yes master. She "Phased" through the sword. Allowing the inscriptions to become attached"

"Excellent. Well done my faithful servant. Phase one complete. Now we just wait for the opportune moment for phase two to take its place"

A gleaming white sneering smile with white pupil less eyes was all that was seen through the shadows of the darkened room.

* * *

So hopefully some of you liked it. There may be a character death towards part of it. Maybe. Its not definate yet. But it could help the plot if im cruel enough to go through with it.

Please review and tell me what you think. Appreciated thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A cloudless night, a cold and misty morning, Kitty stood in the middle of the Greenfield. Debating wether it was night or morning. It was a dark sky indicating that it was night, but there was a bright sun outlined in the middle of it, never lighting anything. Just up there as a big yellow-orange ball of flame thousands of light years away with the dark sky hanging around it.

Mist clouded its way around the surrounding background, a white transparent cloud, making it hard to make out anything around.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" asked Kitty into what she thought was nothingness.

Nothing but the dead pan silence answered her question.

A slight sound of scuffling movement alerted Kitty to her senses. Standing herself in a defense fighting position Logan had taught her she readied herself.

"Show yourself!" She shouted with more courage than before.

Scanning around her she waited for someone or something to appear. A minute early she turned around and standing there was an elderly lady.

Kitty took a step back in surprise.

The elderly lady wore a white long cloak which she covered her whole body with, she had grey pupil-less eyes and wrinkles adorning her oval face. Brown hair hung in a bun with wisps of strands hanging around.

"Keety" For an elderly woman she had a strong voice defiant voice.

Narrowing her eyes Kitty stood courage draped around her.

"Who are you" She demanded.

The elderly woman grinned at Kitty, her face slightly hanging to the left.

"It is time Keety, Shadowcat" She said.

A look of shock passed over Kitty's face before she glared at the woman hoping to attain a look of intimidating.

"How do you know my code name?" Kitty asked.

"Full of questions today is we not Keety?"

"Tell me who you are!?" Kitty yelled.

"Dear you are very demanding Keety. It is I, Katherine Pryde the first"

Not dropping her defence Kitty looked on at 'Katherine Pryde' with shock, then a look of anger replaced it.

"What's the Pryde crest?" She demanded stepping up to the woman.

Katherine Pryde the first smiled and withdrew from under her cloak a thin silver chain with a large locket. Inspecting the locket closer you could see the outline of a cat with a lightning bolt charging down on it and behind it engraved to the silver large pendant locket.

"Well that looks very pretty but my family does not have a crest. So you're a liar" Stated Kitty looking back up at the woman directly in her face.

A laugh penetrated the surroundings, full of glee and superiority. The surroundings around Kitty started to fade away.

"Dear you do not know of your origins. In time shall be revealed. Goodbye Keety, Shadowcat" said Katherine Pryde the first her voice turning to a whisper and disappearing.

* * *

The infirmary was white with walls, bed sheets, pillows and the roof. Silver were what was metallic like the bed frame, the machine hooked up to the sleeping girl.

Sweat gathered on her forehead as she struggled with her dream. Her brown hair was damp with the sweat and the sheets tangled around her small frame as she tossed and turned.

Suddenly she sat upright her eyes open with shock.

Fear clouded her eyes as she looked around and then realization dawned. She was in the infirmary.

_Ahhh like no way, I'm like totally late for school!_ Kitty thought to herself, all other thoughts immediately gone.

What she didn't notice was the chair in the corner where a short muscle guy sat somewhat asleep. He had blueish hair with the fringe swept to both sides. He wore his usual brown leather jacket with a blue undershirt blue jeans and big black-grey boots.

Jumping out of the bed she ran out not bothering to open the door and ran strait to her bedroom (So quietly that Logan who was somewhat asleep didn't notice) also not bothering to open the door she phased through it. Rummaging through her draws she pulled out her usual white singlet, pink jacket, blue jeans outfit with flip flops.

"Dam it like I wish Kurt were here. He'd be able to teleport us there in like no time"

And at that she ran from the institute all the way to school.

* * *

His senses alerted him at first that something was wrong. So when he jumped up unsheathing his claws and scanning the room he noticed immediately as to what alerted him.

_Chuck we got a problem Kitty's gone_

Retracting his claws Logan walked to the empty bed. He picked up one of the sheets and sniffed it, growling to himself he threw it away before running full pelt down and out of the room. He stopped infront of a door in the hallway. Sniffing once, twice and on the third time he continued running down the hall and out of the house.

_Logan are you on her track? I just contacted the kids at school. They'll be keeping a look out for her, should she appear there_

_Righto Chuck. Yeah I'm on her scent. No one else is with her but you never know. I'll update you when I'm done_

* * *

Folded paper planes, groups of girls gossiping, and boys trying to look good and tough were what was found in homeroom 27. The teacher having given up on trying to keep the class under control sat in his chair his feet lounging on his desk while he read a classical Shakespearean 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Flipping another page the teacher sighed.

Silence filled the room. The students all stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. Walking literally through it was none other than Kitty Pryde.

"Sorry I'm late sir" She said apologetically.

"Sit down Pryde. Detention for two weeks, and a meeting with the Principal after school for using your mutant powers" The teacher said not bothering to look up.

Kitty walked to the back of the classroom where a whole row of desks and chairs sat with no-one seated in them. One of the rules for being a mutant at school was that you had to sit at the back of the classroom, isolated from the normal kids so that they couldn't be 'infected'. Choosing the seat closest to the window she sat down and waited for the remainder of the class to finish.

When class had finished Kitty walked to her locker. Absentmindedly she didn't notice any of her friends standing in a big group around Amara's locker which was down the hallway.

"I reckon ve should leave and search for Keety" Kurt stated to the group.

Many of the kids nodded while some looked doubtful. Bobby Drake kept glancing around, looking for a teacher. What he saw he didn't expect. Before he could say anything to the others he ran down the hall.

"KITTY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kurt and Rogue instantly followed catching up beside him. In no time at all they were standing around Kitty who didn't acknowledge their presence or that someone had yelled her name.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I have been so stupid. Katherine Pryde you are without a doubt an idiot" She mumbled to herself, simultaneously banging her head on the door.

"Sugah? Ya'll right?" Rogue asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Rogue's hand had gone strait through the young girl. Kitty kept mumbling to herself, and banging her head not noticing the others at all.

Kurt Rogue and Bobby looked at one another with shock and worry.

Suddenly the double front doors to the entrance of the school slammed open with an almighty bang. Attention was immediately drawn to the short, muscle built, blue haired guy standing in the hallway.

Logan was seething in anger, looking around for any signs of danger and looking for Kitty. He saw Kitty standing over to the left, where Rogue, Kurt and Bobby stood around looking worried.

"HALF-PINT!" He roared. Many of the students flinched at the anger in his voice. A lot of them stood back in fear clinging to one another.

Kitty upon hearing her name from Logan immediately realized what was happening. She turned around and was shocked to see Rogue, Kurt and Bobby standing next to her. More so shocked when she realized Rogue's hand had been phased unknowingly beneath her shoulder.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked scared and sounded fearful.

As Logan marched up to Kitty she began to shake and slowly started so slump to the ground. A look of concern crossed his features before he ran to catch her when she fell unstable to hold herself anymore. Though all that happened was she fell strait through his arms and fell to the ground.

_Chuck something's wrong_

_Jean and Scott are on their way now_

…

* * *

A/N Kitty is not the person I intend to die Atm. Someone else is.

Im still debating wether someone should die in this story.

Also Sorry for the late update, my internets been cancelled so 'll try to upload when I can cause sometimes I get lucky and have internet.. But keep reviewing if you have any idea's or anything. Or if you just want to ask a question or state something. Please review it helps me to continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Students may evacuate the building immediately. Grab your things and go. You are not in danger. We are just adding more precautions to the current crisis" A voice rang over the loudspeaker of the school.

A few students broke out into jeers. Others ran fearfully toward their lockers grabbed their belongings and left. A lot of the students stood around the little formation of the X-men standing around in a circle facing toward them.

"You're all freaks!"

"Miscreants!"

"Abominations!"

The young X-men standing around in a protective circle stood, neither flinching nor showing any signs of being affected by their harsh and cruel words.

One of the X-men; Bobby Drake laughed at their slander.

"Hey guys wanna see an _abdominal _snowman?" He joked laughing.

Rogue tossed him a loathing look.

"Bobby this is not the time!" She snarled.

The group started from one end of the lockers with Kurt, and coming out in a semi circle was Rogue, Bobby and Amara.

"I don't understand why we cant just get Bobby to create a wall instead of us standing here" Amara said.

"Because were lucky the principal stands us. If we do that she'll have a flip" Bobby replied.

* * *

Logan stood infront of Kitty his back turned on the rest as he watched helplessly as he couldn't do anything to help Kitty. Kitty just sat there helpless arms wrapped around herself. Hoping that this was all just a nightmare gone horribly wrong. Or maybe Danielle had struck this up for a prank. But she knew she would never do this on purpose.

* * *

Lance Alvers was having the most horrible morning ever. So when the P.A dismissed the students he felt relieved but something at the back of his brain was nagging at him that something was wrong. So he turned to one the students running past him.

"Oi kid! Why has the principal sent the whole school home?" He asked

"Cause something weird has the X-men involved. Something to do with Kitty Pryde" He shouted to Lance as he ran off.

_Kitty? _Lance questioned himself.

Lance ran off toward where he hoped Kitty would be. He jumped the staircase two at a time, pushed anyone running at him away. He soon found himself in the main hallway where a mob of student's were shouting profanities and insults at Rogue, Kurt, Bobby and Amanda who were just standing in a semi circle around the lockers. In the middle of the semi circle he noticed Logan standing his back facing him kneeling in a crouched position over a person on the ground.

"Alright everyone clear off. I said you were all dismissed. If none of you leave I shall start handing out suspensions" Yelled the small principal coming out of her office.

"Rogue what's wrong with Kitty?" Lance asked as he arrived infront of the X-men.

Rogue glanced cautiously back to where Logan and Kitty were.

"I don't know. Something's wrong with her. I think it's connected to what happened last night"

Lance looked at the person sitting on the ground. It was Kitty and she had her eyes closed in fear while her knees were pulled up to her chest and she hugged them to her.

"Lance do you reckon you could keep stand with us please? Some of the others are away on excursions and some are at the institute sick" Amara asked.

Lance nodded his head and stood with the group.

Behind them things were just about to get worse.

* * *

"Wh-whats happening to me right now Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked fearfully.

"It seems like you've lost control of your power. Don't do anything I'm gonna try and put my hand on your shoulder" Logan said.

His hand reached out and Kitty opened her eyes to watch what would happen. Just like Rogue's it went through.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. What is wrong with me?!" Kitty exclaimed.

Logan looked at the ground angrily. _What was happening?_ He thought. Then he saw something that made his heart jump in fear.

"Half-Pint I want you to stand up right now" He whispered.

Kitty looked at him uncertainly and then rose to her feet shakily.

She saw his reaction before she looked down. Her feet were no longer there they had phased through the ground.

"Don't scream" Whispered Logan.

Kitty clamped her hands to her mouth but they just went strait through herself.

"Mr. Logan I'm gonna phase away aren't I? I'm going to disappear and probably die" She whispered.

"NO! You're going to be fine Half-Pint. Jean will get you out of here by her telekinesis"

_She can only move solid things_ Kitty thought to herself. Kitty looked sadly doubtful at Logan.

"Half-Pint don't you dare think the worst. You are going to be fine"

By this time Kitty's knees had phased through the ground.

"Kitty!" A voice shouted from afar.

Said person looked up to see Jean and Scott running toward them in their X-men uniform. Logan gave a sigh of relief. Scott stayed back with the group keeping a semi circle guard around the two, while Jean rushed forward and went to grab Kitty and haul her up. Her hand felt the tingling sensation that Kitty got when she phased through something.

"Jean can you lift her up above the ground and keep a hold onto her?" Logan asked.

Jean nodded "I'll try" she said.

Putting her hand to her head she concentrated on her telekinesis to lift her up. Sweat gathered on her brow and she raised her other hand to her head. Clenching her eyes in concentrating she felt nothing that she could do.

"I can only move solid matters. Since Kitty is phasing she has become un-solid" Jean stated.

"D-Do you reckon you could put a bubble thing around her and lift her up?" Logan asked.

Jean thought for a moment before she replied.

"No. I can't put one halfway between the earth and halfway up here. It'd be too much"

"Shit!" Logan yelled as he punched a nearby locker. A huge indention was left on it.

"We gotta do something! Anything! Rogue!-

Rogue turned around.

"Could you touch Kitty and zap away her powers?" Logan asked desperately

Rogue shook her head.

"Kitty is untouchable when she's phasing. I can't touch her"

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty addressed. Logan looked down at her. She was phased from her upper thigh.

"I want you to know that you're the closest thing I have to a father"

"No, no Half-Pint don't go saying things like that. You're going to be fine!" He said as he went to grasp her hand in his.

Again his hand just passed through.

"Half-Pint maybe if you focus on one point of your body maybe we can hold you or pull you out long enough so that Jean can put a psychic wall between you and the ground" Logan suggested hopefully.

"C'mon Half-Pint take my hand. I am not going to let you go" He said firmly.

Kitty looked at Logan. Tears began streaming down her face. She reached her hand out to his and again it just phased through.

"I can't Mr. Logan" She whispered tearfully lowering her head and looking at the ground.

"Concentrate"

By now Kitty was waist deep in the ground.

"Half-Pint you have a family still. Think how they'll feel if they lost their only daughter"

Kitty looked back up at Logan, a sad smile plastered on her face.

"My mother and father died a month ago Mr. Logan. Remember that week the Professor said I was away with family? I had gone to their funeral. They're dead. I have no family"

Logan was shocked. Kitty's parents had died? Why didn't anyone tell him?

As if reading his mind Kitty spoke again answering his thought.

"I asked the Professor to keep it between myself and him. Private matters"

"Dammit Half-Pint you have to concentrate for me. I'm not going to let you go" He said.

A smile swept its way across Kitty's features. She closed her eyes in concentration and held her hand out. Logan slowly went to grasp it.

Jean looked between the two. Wondering what was happening if Logan had a hold of Kitty.

Logan intertwined his fingers with Kitty's as he felt her solid hand. Closing his eyes a lone tear escaped trailing down his cheek.

"Keep it up" He whispered.

_I have a family still. Mr. Logan is like my dad. Scott is like my older Brother, Jean my older sister. Mrs. Munroe is like my mother. Kurt and Rogue are my best friends. And everyone else is my friend. I can't leave them. I have to concentrate. I have to for them, for my family, and Lance …_

Logan gasped as he felt something incredible. He couldn't quite describe it. It wasn't a good incredible feeling at that. He opened his eyes in shock and saw something bewildering.

Black tattoo like inscriptions had turned up on Kitty's hand all the way to her shoulder. He watched confused as he saw them move around to her shoulder to her collar bone to her other shoulder and back down to her other hand. Thinking he was confused and seeing things he blinked and when he looked again they were gone.

Jean watched Kitty as she saw her body slowly but surely coming out of the ground.

"Jean start lifting me up" Logan said.

Jean focused on Logan and soon enough he was slowly rising off the ground along with him Kitty hanging on to his hand for dear life.

Kitty could almost feel herself becoming in-control of her powers. She didn't know how but she could feel it.

Kitty and Logan continued to rise and Kitty's lower body was coming out of the ground. As soon as Jean saw her feet a few metres away from the ground she put a psychic wall beneath her feet.

Logan sighed with relief when he felt a psychic wall beneath his and Kitty's feet. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey half-Pint your alright" It was a statement not a question.

Kitty grinned and opened her eyes.

"I think I can control my power again"

Logan gave a gruff and grabbed her and pulled Kitty into a hug. He felt and heard Kitty's laughter as she hugged him back.

* * *

Yepp okay I admit Logan may seem OC. But I wanted a touch and go situation between them and personally I think if that did happen he'd react that way. Or at least im hoping lol. This isnt a Logan and Kitty romance can I express how Ewwy that is. EWWWWW.

Remember Reviews. I want questions and critisicm is welcome. You may just help me make a better chapter.

Thankyou to those that read this story. I have done so far several chapters in advance and will try to update as many as I can. Thanks.


End file.
